cheesefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BRG
Sysop rights? Hello there. Would you like me to make you a sysop here? -- Hindleyite 11:36, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Wiki Template I didn't know that acknowledging Wikipedia was necessary I thought it was obvious that the info was from there. Skitnies(Talk) 00:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates Alright I'll replace all the Templates I removed. By the way theres no need to make a big deal out of it. Besides, why come back after a year? I thought this site was abandoned. Skitnies(Talk) 18:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Rules I understand there are rules, I just didn't know citation was a rule. I won't make that mistake again. Sorry. Skitnies(Talk) 03:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello there, BRG, I just want to know that Skitnies is a good person if talked properly. He is making good edits, as you can see, and you can easily befriend him. Sincerely, Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Please don't mind a thing he is very adaptable and I don't think he is used to sourcing things. But everyone make mistake once in a while and learn from it. He will learn from his. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no, you got this wrong He didn't vouch for me at all, I did this out of my own free will. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 01:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Mm... that's funny Some coincidence...I just want to see if Skitnies was an Admin yet, so I checked his profile, then I realized that he is arguing with you so I tried to settle it...It never occurred to me you guys are done...oops. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 01:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Adoption? Hiya BRG! I notice that there are only two Bureaucrats on this wiki: * ' ', the Founder, whose only contribution was to create the wiki; and * ' ', who has not contributed in over four years. Every wiki should have an active Bureaucrat. If I may offer a suggestion, you ought to contact Hindleyite by e-mail at ' ' and ask him to make you a Bureaucrat. Failing that, you ought to request to adopt the wiki at Community Central:Adoption requests. Just a suggestion … Hope you don’t mind. Ciao! — SpikeToronto 11:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Now, now that was a likely speculation but he haven't edit in my wiki ether. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 18:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights Hi. I apologize for the delay in answering your request; we have been rather short-staffed recently and the page got stacked up. Normally we do answer in about 2 or 3 days. I've given you the bureaucrat rights. -- Wendy (talk) 03:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey I haven't been because I don't have enough time to do much work on here. I will try to get on every other day, but I have a lot going on. Skitnies(Talk) 22:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Main Page advertising Hi Bruce. Notice how on the Cheese Wiki’s Main Page there is advertising on the right-hand side? This wiki’s traffic is low enough that you do not have to have that turned on. You can have it turned off like at WikiTea. Just use to ask staff to make it happen. Once this is done, it will free up that space for your main page design! — SpikeToronto 06:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) 'fre you label another "erroneous edit" on me,... ... what's the rule for cheese naming here? On titles a few spanish names seem to be correctly lowcapitalized and I've lowcapitalized the reggiano in the Parmigiano title. Yet within the articles, they seem capitalized, even when in Italian or Spanish they shouldn't be. MinorStoop 13:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :In English, we should follow English capitalization rules. However, many articles are copied from Wikipedia and I have not changed capitalization when it may differ. -- BruceG (talk) 13:57, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, I'll take note on that, thanks. MinorStoop 14:12, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi BRG! My name is Ariana - I am the Food & Drink Community Development Associate over here at Wikia. The Cheese Wiki is one of my absolute favorites! I wanted to make a few contributions to the main page (updating the skin, adding a few new sections, maybe have a cheese of the week section, etc...). I wanted to see if you had any suggestions in regards to the main page! Looking forward to hearing back from you! All the best, Ariana 00:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Bruce! Oh great! Is it okay if I add some edits directly to the page? You can revert anything or ask me to change anything you don't like. The sausage wiki looks like a great wiki as well! I would love to add a few things to that page too. Maybe we can even feature the Cheese or Sausage wiki on the main Lifestyles hub! Let me know if you ever have any questions. Best, Ariana 00:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Bruce! I've definitely been trying to pay closer attention to the Recipes wiki since joining Wikia, but unfortunately it is subject to vandalism from time to time! Right now, there are not any very active admins. There are a few admins, but no one who has made any recent edits. Do you have any interest in applying to be an admin of the Recipes wiki or any other Food wikis? I'm glad you like some of the updates to Cheese Wiki! Let me know if you don't like anything and we can change it. I'm planning to add a few things to the sausage wiki later today and tomorrow, so let me know if there is anything you want me to change back or add :)! Best, Ariana 00:05, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Bruce! I think that's a great idea. Let me work on it this week and I will try to post something before Friday! Thanks, Ariana 16:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 22:53, December 5, 2015 (UTC)